


Engaged

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun couldn't have shone as bright as Yuya's smile as he walked into the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece of fluff set several years after [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1604336), where Yabu and Takaki are from Texas and move to New York. Here, Daiki is a bartender at a bar frequented by the rest of JUMP~
> 
> Alternate summary: Yabu and Takaki walk into a bar. Neither of them ducks.

The sun couldn't have shone as bright as Yuya's smile as he walked into the bar, hand in hand with Kota. Kota's eyes had completely disappeared from how widely he was grinning, too, and Daiki could tell that they had some sort of good news that they were just bursting to tell. The rest of the regular Friday night crowd was already there--Yuto was leaning on Keito and looking as exhausted as usual after another week of law school, while Keito was locked in a debate with Hikaru and Kei over the merits and faults of hipster fashion. Yuri grinned when he saw Kota and Yuya approaching, poking Ryosuke in the side. "Looks like someone has some good news~ Are you guys gonna buy everyone drinks for the occasion?"

Yuya looked like he was about to explode if he didn't spill the beans soon, and he glanced at Kota as they sat down, both of them giggling a little when their eyes met. "Well..." Kota started, still grinning, "We..."

"We're getting married!" Yuya burst out, seemingly unable to wait for Kota to get to the point, but Kota didn't seem to mind, nodding along.

"Yuya asked me today," he explained, leaning against Yuya a little.

"I just realized... you know... guys can do that in New York!" Yuya said. "So..."

"So of course we wanted to!" Kota finished, smiling enough to make his eyes disappear again.

"Congratulations!" Daiki said first, and the others joined in, returning their smiles and passing around hugs and high-fives. "So, are you guys buying the next round to celebrate or not?"


End file.
